Bryan Fuller
ist ein US-amerikanischer Autor, der an zahlreichen Drehbüchern für die Serie beteiligt war. Werk für Star Trek Deep Space Nine * * Voyager * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Discovery Am 9. Februar 2016 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Fuller als Showrunner und Co-Creator der für 2017 geplanten Serie fungieren werde.‘Star Trek’: Bryan Fuller Named Showrunner of New Series Seitdem war er führend an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt. Am 26. Oktober 2016 erklärte der Sender CBS, dass Fuller in seiner Funktion als Showrunner von Gretchen J. Berg und Aaron Harberts abgelöst werde. Grund für die Entscheidung sei Fullers Unvermögen angesichts weiterer beruflicher Verpflichtungen die Serie angemessen zu betreuen. Er werde als Autor und ausführender Produzent Teil des Produktionsteams bleiben. CBS gibt sich weiterhin positiv über den Verlauf der Produktion und versichert, dass die Serie auch mit dem umbesetzten Produktionsstab erfolgreich sein werde. Der Sender sei sehr froh über die starke Grundlage und Ausrichtung, die Fuller der Serie verliehen habe. Als leitender Produzent werde er weiterhin den Handlungsbogen der ersten Staffel vorgeben.Bryan Fuller Stepping Back From Showrunner Role on ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ (EXCLUSIVE) Fuller selbst äußerte sich dazu über Twitter: Riker verbrachte sieben Jahre von TNG nicht bereit für das Captainsamt, J. Berg und Harberts sind bereit. bin begeistert, sie im Kommando der Brücke zu sehen.Artikel: Riker spent 7 years of TNG unready for Captaincy auf Twitter.com Am 2. Dezember 2016 erklärte Fuller, dass er den Produktionsstab der Serie vollständig verlassen habe. Er bezeichnete die Entscheidung als bittersüßExclusive: Producer Bryan Fuller on His 'Bittersweet' Departure from the New 'Star Trek' TV Series (Newsweek) und äußerte sich zu seinem Weggang von der Serie: Bei Star Trek war ich einfach nicht in der Lage, in der vorgegebenen Zeit das zu schaffen, was CBS erwartet hat. In Teilen liegt das auch in meiner Verantwortung gegenüber American Gods, wo ich auch sehr engagiert bin. Es ist also sehr bedauerlich, dass ich von der Serie Abstand nehmen musste. Vor allem, weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass Star Trek die Möglichkeit bietet, über Fortschritt, die Menschheit und den Planeten zu sprechen. Ich vermisse Star Trek, aber dies ist der beste Weg. Darüber hinaus sei ihm die inhaltliche Ausrichtung von American Gods wichtig: In Star Trek spielt Religion auf unserem Planeten keine Rolle mehr, aktuell sorgt sie aber auf verschiedene Weise für Gesprächsstoff. Als Künstler möchte ich die Epoche widerspiegeln, in der wir die Geschichte erzählen. Diese Gelegenheit kann ich mit American Gods ausnutzen.Bryan Fuller über American Gods & seinen Ausstieg bei Star Trek: Discovery (Robots & Dragons) Er hoffe, das von ihm verantwortete Material helfe dem Produktionsstab bei der Arbeit an der Serie.Star Trek - Discovery: Bryan Fuller nicht mehr involviert (Serienjunkies) Für eine mögliche zweite Staffel sei er bereit, wieder an der Serie mitzuarbeiten. Obwohl Fuller nicht mehr an Produktion oder Postproduktion von Star Trek: Discovery beteiligt ist, soll er dennoch in den Produktionscredits als Executive Producer und Autor genannt werden. Andere Werke 2002 setzte er den Stephen-King-Roman Carrie (u.a. mit Ed Anders, Regie David Carson, Ausführender Produzenz David Livingston, Überwachung Spezialeffekte Sam Nicholson, Videowiedergabe Cameron Drinkle und Generatorbediener Saubrie Mohamed) fürs Fernsehen um. Er ist bekannt als Schöpfer der Comedy-Serien Wonderfalls (2004) und Dead Like Me (2003), für die er teilweise auch Drehbücher geschrieben hat. Sein Projekt The Amazing Screw-On Head, eine animierte Serien-Adaption von Mike Mignolas gleichnamigem Comic, wurde nicht umgesetzt. Hier schrieb er das Drehbuch zur Pilotfolge und fungierte als einer der Produzenten. Ebenfalls als ausführender Produzent war er zuletzt verantwortlich für die Serie Pushing Daisies (2007–2008). Des Weiteren steuerte er Drehbücher zu der Serie Heroes (2006, mit Zachary Quinto) bei. Fuller arbeitet als Showrunner, Autor und Produzent für die Serien-Adaption des Romans American Gods, die 2017 erscheinen soll. Zudem betreut er die Vorbereitungen für das Reboot der Serie Unglaubliche Geschichten (Amazing Stories). Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * en:Bryan Fuller es:Bryan Fuller nl:Bryan Fuller Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Produktion (DS9) Kategorie:Produktion (VOY) Kategorie:Produktion (DSC)